Expect The Unexpected
by Fishsqueal
Summary: Madison,Kailey,and Sammi didn't know that taking the old man's money would give them a life they ALWAYS wanted...or is it? Couples could techniqually be anthing but most likely leaning toward SasorixOC DeidaraxOc and SasukexOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**Hello Happy Summer Vacation WOOT! ...Anyways I should say this before I go on: These names are real, I did not steal ideas or anything from Fangrlz by Destiny's Hand. The places the girls go to were picked out of a hat and were not stolen either... Madison and my friend Sammi(RainbowTurkeyOfDoom) helped me with this a bit for their parts.**

**Anyways, I think that's all so ENJOY**

**~Bubbly**

Editor's note

Ello everyone! RainbowTurkeyOfDoom here, or you may know me as Sammi, the one in this fic to be exact ^^ I'm the proofreader of this fic, so I kinda wanna blurb too. Ok, so if you see any spelling/ grammar error, please PM me at my account (RainbowTurkeyOfDoom) and I will fix them ASAP. Thanks!~ Oh, and though Bee forgot to mention this, reviewers get cupcakes!

THANK YOU SAMMI..ILU...and of course my reviewers

_**Summer Vacation**_

Chapter 1: Creepy Old Guy Enters

**KAILEY**

I looked over my shoulder as people pointed at my friends and I. I laughed as sweat dripped from my forehead. So much for cosplaying as Kankuro.

"Bee?" I turned myself around to face Sammi.

"Tibby?" I said, and I gave her a playful smile.

I was there with my two best friends in the WHOLE world; Sammi and of course Madison. Madison has been my friend since SK and I've known Sammi for a few years now. Madison has brown curly hair and hazel eyes. Many people confuse me with her because we look alike.

But my hair is more wavy than hers, and my eyes are more brown then green. Sam's hair, however is black because she dyed it. She has straight hair...the odd one out.

We were all hyper and in cosplay. Madison was Konan from the Akatsuki and Sammi was Haku. As I said before, I was Kankuro of the Sand. It was hot as freaking Hell and I chose to wear all black. Seriously, how does Kankuro do it? "Wouldn't it be great if we all went into the Naruto world in cosplay?" Sam said, skipping on the side walk with not a care in the world.

I laughed under my breath. "Yeah, but wherever Madi ends up some trouble will be caused...did you notice she's wanted in like every village?" Madison laughed while Sammi got taken back by the comment.

"Good point." Sam said slowly. I smiled in pride as we walked along the long sidewalk with the sun beating down on us.

Madison sighed and stopped.

"I'm so hot." she said as she unzipped her Akatsuki cloak. I was about to make a dirty comment but I stopped myself as an old man appeared in front of us. I smiled as a kind gesture even though this guy scared the living shit out of me.

I didn't think he was there before either. He stood there with a curious look on his wrinkly face. He looked kind of familiar, but then again most old people look the same. He looked up at us and opened his mouth.

What if he was a cannibal?! Oh god what if he eats us!?!

I shuttered.

"If you ladies had one wish, what would it be?" he said in a low voice. I made a face.

_Why does he want to know? _I thought.

We all looked up and said, almost in unison,

"To be in Naruto!"

The three of us giggled. The old man smirked and made a comment under his breath so quiet that not even the three hyperactive loudest people in the world would hear.

Still smirking, he put something in Madison's hand.

"Thanks for the answer girls." He said as he walked back down the sidewalk. Madison peered at the 10 dollar bill in her hands.

"SWEET!" Sam screamed as she looked over Madison's shoulder. I looked back to the sidewalk, and the old man was gone.

I didn't want to spend the money at all. This whole 'old man' thing was just plain creepy. Madison had a slight smile on her face but the fear deep down took over it.

Sam, however, wanted to spend it. You could just tell by the shimmer in her eyes as she stared at it.

I was usually hyperactive and a risk taker, but just thinking about the events that just occurred made me think otherwise. Old man appears from no where. Asks us a random question. Thanks us with money and then mysteriously disappears.

I looked over at Madison, who was forcing the money into Sam's hands.

"You're actually trusting _me_ with the money?" Sam said with a smile and an evil tone to her voice.

"Well.... I don't want the creepers money, who knows where its been." Madison said as she made a creepy face to try and scare Sam.

"I don't care! Money is money!" Sam said shrugging with an impatient look on her face.

"I dunno, I think I agree with Madi on this one." I said sighing and kicking the pavement below me.

Sammi stared at me in disbelief, but after a few moments a grin spread widely across her face. Either she had an idea which would cause Madison and I to cave or she just had a hilarious moment in her head.

At this point both seemed VERY possible.

"What if we bought something delicious?" She said with the same grin on her face. My ear twitched.

"Like chocolate." she whispered in my ear.

"SOLD!" I said as we ran to the nearest convenience store.

As for Madison...she got dragged there.

After going in the store and FINALLY convincing the store owners it wasn't Halloween we bought one chocolate bar. All of us sat on the curb just gazing at it. Sam was well... drooling, and Madison was trying to think up away to get the hell away from the cursed chocolate.

Me? Well I was just insulted at myself for caving.

"So are we gonna eat it or what?" Sam said as she wiped the drool from her face. Madi and I looked at eachother. "Sure." Madison said as Sam unwrapped the chocolate.

"We should eat it at the same time! (= " Sam said as she passed a piece to Madison and I . We knew that we shouldn't ask questions, so we listened to her.

"1,2....3!" we all bit into it...and that's sadly all I remember.

I opened my eyes a bit and stared blankly at the dark tunnels with lanterns lit around the sides. The ground was damp and hard. Where was I? I shuddered as a cool breeze hit me in the face. I honestly had no idea what happened. I was with Madi and Sam just a few minutes ago...but where were they? I looked around, searching for them.

A vivid dream? Maybe. I moved in the direction I thought was best, which was behind me. Think about it. If I were kidnaped or whatever the person would've taken me here and the way I was facing was probably the way he was heading, or went. Meaning if I go forwards I would walk myself into some sort of trouble.

But if I go behind me then I will most likely find an exit. The words 'most likely' repeated in my head as I walked. Just as I thought I was going the right way, I saw a familiar dark figure. The light that was cast on the side of his face showing just enough of his features for me to have to cover my mouth in shock.

I looked around myself for an escape...unfortunately all I saw was a wooden door, and I really didn't want to take my chances.

I shook my head. I had to- I was not going to stay with Kabuto. I carefully brought myself over to the wooden door and twisted the knob very swiftly. I forced the door open very slowly. Then, I slowly closed it behind me. The room I was now in was pitch black except for a lit candle on a coffee table.

There were also two red lights-Oh Crap! I covered my mouth yet again...it was Sasuke.

I didn't know if I should take advantage of the dream and make out with him or if I should just take my chance with getting killed by Kabuto outside.....

_Actually, I'd rather die from Sasuke. _I thought_. I need to get away from here!_ I quickly turned my gaze from Sasuke. I didn't know what else to do next, so I sat very quietly on the cold, damp ground.

"Who are you?" Sasuke's voice echoed. I stayed quiet and hugged my knees.

"Who are you?" I looked up at the sudden movement. His sword was up against my throat. I gulped.

"Kailey." I said in a low whisper. I was very uncomfortable in my current position.

All his fangirls would be killing me right now...not to mention Sam. His body was pressed against mine.

"Why are you here?" He asked in his low voice.

Without hesitation, I answered "I don't know, I just woke up in your hallway to your evil lair."

I thought the evil lair thing was necessary. Sasuke took away the blade but he was still cautious of what I might try. The room went silent.

Sasuke then moved away from me with a 'hn' and walked out the door. W.T.F was that...HE'LL COME BACK FOR ME, RIGHT??? He better...

I stayed in the room for about an hour. Then I got bored, and decided to look around. I crawled over to one of the candles and grabbed it off the wall. Now let's see what this Uchiha was  hiding. I looked around the room in search for blackmail material when my gaze fell upon the Uchiha's bed. As I approached it I noticed a dark rectangular box underneath the bed. Jackpot.

I started to pull it slowly out but stopped. Wait a sec. Sasuke was meditating... that was in the manga right... so right now...Orochimaru is dying! I smiled. I brought my attention back to the box and proceeded on pulling it out carefully, sliding off the lid in the process.

I peered in the box and I swear I would've laughed so hard if I wasn't trying to be stealthy. In the box was a copy of Make Out Tactics. WTF would Sasuke do with that?! I grabbed the book and flipped through it, stopping on some random page.

"The women then jumped the man and started...EWWWW!" I closed the book and threw it back in the box. So much for being stealthy. But as I threw it, little papers fluttered to the ground. I picked them up and laughed, as they were Sasuke emo shots. There was a picture of Sasuke's bangs covering his face and he was shirtless. I put one in my pocket, because I knew Madi and especially Sam would want to see them later.

I put what was left of the pictures back into the box. Sasuke wouldn't care if they were misplaced, would he? I slid the box back under his bed, placed the candle back into it's spot on the wall and crawled over to the same spot I was before. I waited there for some more, until I heard footsteps again. Sasuke or Kabuto. The door opened and the person stepped in...Yep, it was Sasuke.

"Let's go, or do you want to die." I gulped.

**YAY!!!!!!!!! ok so if you know RainbowTurkeyOfDoom you may think we have the same idea with the old man...well thats kinda that point...BUT in my defence i wrote this before she wrote her fic...so HA. Lol**

**I LOVE REVIEWES SO REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!-on knees-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note Man: OMG YAY FOR P.A DAYS! anyways this is my friend Sammi's chapter. I did enjoy writing it a lot! Next is Madison's and you will probably enjoy it too^^ well hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: OH GAWD I HATE THESE...i do not own Naruto but i do own my Oc's YOU HAPPY WORLD!**

Editor's note:

Anything in _italics_ is thought process.

Holy hell Kail. There's a button for quotation marks! Capitalize your I's! *Dies* :P Love you anyways. And BTW, you're getting a book on grammar for Christmas.

-RainbowTurkeyofDoom

Chapter 2: Wow Random

_Sammi_

Hitting the ground with great impact was one thing. Surviving it was a whole different topic. Landing straight on my butt I whined in pain, and something completely gibberish escaping my dry lips. I looked around. Ramen shop, Hokage rock…

"_Hmmmm? I don't get it. Ramen Shop_...." I thought. Just then a familiar face approached me with a grin. He had his hair up and a scratch just above his nose.

"_IRUKA!!!"_ I jumped to my feet feeling a rush of dizziness go to my head.

"_Out of all people to meet in Naruto, I meet Iruka!?" God this sucks. _I glared at him intently. It's not that I hate Iruka, but he was so annoying in the manga. I didn't really want to figure out what he was like in person. He smiled at me and murmured something about Naruto under his breath.

"Hey, are you new around here?" he asked me with a confused look on his face.

"_Sooooo if Iruka's here then...SASUKE IS HERE!!!!!!!!" _I immediately glomped Iruka wearing a big smile on my face. He looked taken back, but he laughed a little bit.

"Well I'll just take you to the Hokage's office and we'll go from there." Iruka said as he tried to shrug me off.

"THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE!" I screamed, and glomped Iruka with even more tackle force. Iruka gasped in pain as I squeezed him, surprisingly enough he was actually very squishy and comfortable to hug. I let go and stared at Iruka's purple face.

"Lead the way!" I said grinning.

Walking through Konoha with Iruka was slightly awkward. He didn't talk much, and when I spoke he either nodded or replied with one word.

"So your from the mist village?" He finally said. I looked at him strangely.

"Huh?" I asked. He looked surprised for a moment, but then smiled and pointed to my forehead.

"Your forehead protector is a mist one." He said. I looked at him as though he was crazy. Then it dawned on me.

"_OH RIGHT! I was cosplaying as Haku with Kailey and Madison before i got here._'' "Oh...um yeah, I was told by the Mizukage that I was to change villages to uhhhh....be undercover here because there is some sort of war thingy going on and they want me to stay here so I can be, you know, undercover. Yeah that's it.'' I babbled in a panic. Iruka stared at me strangely and I forced a smile. I was somewhat good at lying, but lying to a Naruto character was deep down **horrible** in my books.

"Oh? I have never heard of this war, I should probably inform the Ho-" Iruka started, but I cut in.

"NO YOU CAN'T!" I cried. "I mean you can't because, well you know. We don't want to get everyone involved. It would just make it bigger, y'know..." I tried to cover my horrible lie. He nodded.

"W_ow he believed that... he must really trust me. Or be extremely gullible." _I thought as we neared the Hokage's office.

The rest of the way to the Office was silent, at least until we got to the flight of stairs. I walked up them slowly, thinking up the conversation I'd soon be having in my head as I did. Iruka, however, was running up them two steps at a time.

"_THIS IS SO COOL!!!!!!!!! OK Sammi focus. What will I say?"_ I thought as I went up each step. Iruka stopped as he passed by somebody and they started to talk. I stopped by Iruka's side.

"Well it looks like Tsunade is busy, and I can't show you around because I have some work I have to do, so Sakura here will be your guide." Iruka said gesturing to Sakura at his side. "Uhh ok..." I said, kind of upset that I couldn't meet Tsunade today. Sakura smiled and waved, I forced a smile and nodded.

She squinted at me and said, ''Hey haven't i seem you before?" My eyes widened.

"Oh no, the people in our village all look fairly similar, so ...yeah." Iruka seemed kind of annoyed. He knew something was up but I threw him off with another smile.

"Right, well I'll hopefully see you later...oh yes what was your name?" He asked in a curious way.

"Oh right. I'm Sammi, also known as Tibby and Quirk and-" Sakura laughed and cut me off.

"Well I'll just call you Sammi for now." I pouted.

"Fine." I grumbled.

"Right. Well see you later Sakura, Sammi." He nodded towards me and I waved, guilt washing over me.

We were about to turn and head down the stairs, but we heard a voice call after us. "Sakura." Tsunade called as she walked toward us.

"Yes Milady?" She answered. I then cut in with, "It seems Naruto has arrived." Completely by accident! I covered my mouth.

_"Good job Sammi! Your first day here and you're already giving details away!"_ I gulped and blushed in embarrassment.

"Hmm. Sakura, you go on and see Naruto. I have some new business to attend to." She said, glaring at me.

"Alright Milady." Sakura said bowing and then running down the stairs. Tsunade looked at me and said, "Let's go in my office." She slowly went inside, and I followed close behind looking straight down the hallway until we reached her office. She moved towards her chair and I stood in front of the giant desk overlooking the village.

"So who are you and how do you know who Naruto is? And how did you know exactly what I was about to say?" She said coldly, peering over her hands as _Sasuke_ often did in the manga.

_"Should i tell her about the manga?" _I thought "_No way is she going to believe me anyways."_

"Well in my village Naruto is pretty popular, since the bridge in my village had been finished thanks to him and his friends. We also heard that Naruto and his teacher had gone away from the village to train, and were going to be back soon so... I guess I thought too quickly and assumed you were talking to her about him." I finished, looking slightly confident with that whole debate. She blinked, and then nodded.

_"Off the hook again...wow I should write a book!"_

"So why are you here?" Tsunade said suddenly.

"Oh, well my parents from the village didn't want me in the Mist anymore. They said something about being too dangerous for me, so I decided to come over here to Konoha because I wanted to be in the same village as Naruto Uzumaki san."

"_Oh my God this is killing me..."_ I thought

"Well you know Konoha isn't safe either. We don't know much about you art all, for all we know you could be an assassin, so we can't make you a ninja right away." she said, looking completely annoyed with me.

"I understand that, but I REALLY think that if I get trained I will be a great addition to the village. And I know Konoha isn't that safe, but I REALLY want to be here and my parents totally approve." She was about to say something but then I cut in with a, "Can I got to the washroom? Please?" I said crossing my legs. Tsunade glared and got up from her seat, gesturing across the hall to where the bathrooms were.

"Don't try anything funny." She said, and I nodded.

Walking towards the bathroom I felt complete guilt wash over me. I passed Shizune as I tried to figure out what I was going to do about my situation and then suddenly I turned around. "Uhmmm, excuse me?" I called and she turned around with a confused face.

"Would you happen to have a piece of paper and a pen with you by chance?" I asked looking at her in pure amazement.

"Ohh? Sure here." she said coming to me and handing the paper and pen over.

"Thanks." I said with a smile. She nodded and walked away.

_"I am a pure genius! I can't believe that I thought of the idea of going into that bathroom and writing a note of approval from my parents!" _Dashing over to the bathroom, I ran into the stall and put up the piece of paper against the wall of the rusted door.

_"Dear Lady Tsunade- Wait, did Lady Tsunade not sound formal enough? Oh well, it's not like I can erase it. Ok. So, Dear Lady Tsunade, our Daughter Sammi...Sammi um should I use my actual last name? Crap... OH! I'll use Sammi of the Mist! Hey if Gaara can do it so can I. I would like to use your services because we believe that the Mist has become more dangerous __than usual and that she can work a lot better in Konoha. I hope you will understand ." _Then I did some random signature at the bottom.

_"There that should work for now!" _I quickly put the pen in my pocket and ran out of the washroom.

"Dear Lady Tsunade, our daughter Sammi..." Tsunade read aloud and skimmed through the rest. I stood there kind of afraid of what she would think of it. She looked up at me and I tilted my head slightly.

"Alright well... I don't fully believe this story. But for now your off the hook." she said looking right through me.

"YESH!"

"On one condition." I frowned but nodded at her words.

"Someone is too accompany you around the village. Shizune!" she yelled. Shizune ran in through the door with documents and books in her arms.

"Yes Milady?!" she replied faithfully. Tsunade smiled.

"Get a hold of Naruto after he arrives from training with Kakashi and Sakura." Tsunade ordered looking down at her papers. Shizune nodded and bowed and left the room.

"WOW, THANKS GRANNY TSUNDADE! I mean Lord Kazekage! Er...I'll shut up now." she narrowed her eyes at my yelling and I blushed pink.

"Ok Sammi, just shut up! Stop talking, STOP SHUT UP, SAMMI SHUT UP...OK!" I cried at myself. Tsunade stared and I looked at her with pride. Just then Shizune ran in the room.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune yelled, and I turned to face Shizune.

"What is it Shizune?" Tsunade asked.

"I just got a report that Sasuke Uchiha has killed Orochimaru!" Both my eyes and Tsunade's went wide.

_"WAIT! THIS ISN'T RIGHT! Naruto just came back! Sasuke kills Orochimaru way later on!" I thought, very confused._

"WHAT!?! GO SASUKE! EEEEEPPPPP! I GOTTA MEET HIM OMG HOT SEXY BEAST OF OVERLORD NESS!" I cried out praying on the ground. Tsunade and Shizune looked at me, I mean they REALLY looked at me for a moment and then carried on in their conversation.

"Is there any information of where he might be?" I heard her ask.

"Not yet." I stood there in complete shock.

_"What did I do when I came here? Maybe I did damage to the Universe by coming here..."_ I stood there for a moment, lost in thought.

"Sammi, will you stand in the hallway for a second while I deal with something more serious?" she said, showing me to the door.

"If you trust me..." I said winking and moving toward the door as she grumbled.

Siting in the hall was awesome. I would randomly make noises and no one would look at me strange!

_"I think I'm starting to like it here..."_

**YAY**

**all done!**

**So yeah it gets so much better then this don't you guys worry!**

**MY LIFE CUZ IM COOL: omg it has been so cold these past days and my teacher is like ''OK LETS GO DO LAPS OUTSIDE'' ...and i was like NO!!!!!!!!!!...Omg and i'm making a list of 101 things to do in 1001 days!**

**R&R PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note**_

**I'm sorry Sammi; My grammar is horrible, I GET IT!...Ok this is Madison's Chapter...and then i'm next again^^ I had some weird happy feeling while writing her chapter. I was like must write more! Before I forget, for those who like Reborn go to RainbowTurkeyOfDoom's profile (THE WONDERFUL, EPIC, SPESHAL STORY DOUBLE DUTCH) because Me and of course Sammi are in that too.**

**A random fact: In the last chapter Sammi was all random and stuff...But she actually does that in real life. Weird BUT she does make me smile.**

**ENJOY**

**Editor's Note: Thank you for the slight improvement on your grammar! Yay! I changed the way some things were worded, and the last little part at the end there. (I'll explain you when you call tonight.) Yes, I do actually have strange habits and speech patterns in the RL. IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY Yeah! I'm taking up more space than I should here...onto the ficness!**

**Edit: I appologise for the lateness. My fault.**

* * *

_Madison_

My breathing became heavy as the impact hit. The landing was fine; soft and cushion-y, but overall the whole experience was harsh. I mean, I just thought I was going to die! My muscles ached, and getting up would have made me go through pain that I didn't think I'd ever want to experience in my life.

"What was that?" a deep voice called, sounding like it was coming closer, the shuffle of the feet calming me.

Nothing was heard after the one person's words, and I cracked one of my eyes open. No one was in sight!

"_That voice sounded awfully familiar...almost like I've heard it millions of times before this moment." I thought to myself, trying to place it. A thousand questions ran through my head._

''Are you okay?'' the deep voice called as I gathered my thoughts together.

My throat was dry and when I tried to open my mouth no words came to mind. I cracked my eye open again and squinted at the bright light against my face. There he was, the one with the deep voice! His features were hard to make out with the illuminating sun all around me, so I couldn't identify him just yet. He was looking right at me! But I couldn't help but smile, which was weird considering I just fell from _**how high?**_

_"Wait, what if I actually didn't fall? What if I'm just going crazy and just thinking that I fell from the sky. What if the man's voice that I'm hearing is just the voice of one of my friends and I am just imagining the dark,deep voice approaching me."_

_"_ Can you hear my voice?" The deep voice asked as I squinted. I managed a nod, but my limbs were burning everywhere in my body and I felt like screaming in pain.

"_God Madison, get a freaking grip! You're not rain or snow and you didn't fall from the freaking sky! But what if I did?...Wait? Why am I talking to myself? That can't be healthy...well Sam does it ALL the time so...must be somewhat healthy. But I mean it i__**s**__ Sam after all so who knows?" _

_"_Okay, that's good! Now can you talk?"

_"Really buddy? I just nodded to you after the first question instead of answering. Do you honestly think I can talk?" _I shook my head. But a hard, dark, almost distant laugh came from my mouth and a few hoarse coughs followed just slightly after.

_"Wow I"m having a whole conversation in my head, yet I can't actually talk out loud."_

Just then, my heart started racing! My hand rose to my chest and gripped it _hard,_ the pain in my muscles not mattering to me any more. A gasp escaped my lips and a few more hoarse coughs. The person ran towards me and gripped my hand, my coughs becoming more aware to the both of us. Then finally darkness surpassed me.

A few explosives were heard and a scream.

"W_as that my scream?" _I asked myself. Then everything became extremely vivid. "_Sasuke, Deidara and...Kailey? What?"their faces flashed before my eyes, _then I saw myself crying gripping Deidara's arm and Deidara glaring and yelling something unclear to me.

''SASUKE!'' I heard Kailey yell as he was attacked. Sasuke gave Kailey an awful look. "_Me crying? In public?'' _but the atmosphere was almost...dreadful. Everyone seemed angry even Kailey was upset.

Then there was a giant Deidara! T-The explosive. _And then...there's me, screaming Deidara's name...yet again. Wow I feel like Sakura all of a sudden. and how she always just screams peoples names and does nothing._

I screamed as loud as I could so I couldn't hear anything else. I screamed until my lungs hurt.

_"Wait. What was that?" _I thought, feeling a springy mattress under my body and something cold on my forehead. I blinked repeatedly and looked around the room at my ''new'' surroundings.

_"That was definitely...different?" _I looked around again and again and again_ "Am I going insane? Where am I?" _Just then I heard footsteps. I gently closed my eyes.

"Kankuro! You brought an Akatsuki member in here!?! Are you stupid?!" A voice stated to Kankuro in an attempt to whisper.

_"Kankuro...KANKURO! Ok I have officially lost it! Madi, Kankuro only exists in manga...you know, COMICS!?!"_ the voice in my head yelled at me..

"Temari...'' Kankuro groaned and tried to carry on with his statement but Temari intersected rudely.

"What?! What could you possibly say to make anything better?!" Temari yelled. I just listened...What else could I do?

"Shhhh! Temari! She's not actually from the Akatsuki, her headband is made of cheap metal." Kankuro said, confidence and pride in every word.

"But why? I mean why would she...dress up as an S-ranked criminal?" Temari replied fairly cocky.

_"Well maybe 'cause it's fun, passes time and Konan is awesome."_ I thought, debating with them in my mind.

"I don't know, but what I can tell you is I was watching that one spot _**all**_ day and she just...appeared. Now this may sound stupid, but it's as though she appeared from the sky!" Kankuro said, sounding confused and annoyed.

"Seriously Kankuro? The sky? You don't actually believe in _Kami_ do you?" Temari said with a chuckle. Kankuro scoffed, I honestly felt like laughing.

_"Even if this wasn't real, I still want to enjoy it!" _I thought as I listened to the debate with Temari and Kankuro.

"No Temari, I don't believe in _Kami_ but I swear she wasn't there before!" Kankuro remarked. You could tell by Kankuro's voice he was totally annoyed with his older sibling.

"_Ok I think it's time to let Kankuro off the hook now." _I thought as I brought myself to a sitting position on the too-springy bed.

I turned my head to where Kankuro and Temari were. They were still yelling in a somewhat attempt of whispering kind of way. First Temari's eyes flickered in my direction and she looked somewhat surprised. Then she gestured to Kankuro where I was watching, he looked over and blushed slightly enough for me to notice.

They started walking towards me and I contently smiled with glee. They smiled back but I could tel they were quite embarrassed by their fighting routine that I had just observed.

"Well look who's finally awake." Temari said as she sat at the bottom of 'my' bed where my feet lay. I smiled yet again. Kankuro smirked at me as my eyes moved towards him.

"So how are you feeling now?" Kankuro asked as he moved forward towards Temari. I smiled.

"I'm ok I guess." I said as I moved uncomfortably in my spot.

"_They seem to be very nice to me...But why? They don't even think I'm a threat. Well, at least they don't __**look**__ like they do." _I thought as they smiled back at me.

"We have a few questions for you if you don't mind?" Temari said speaking up to me._ "This won't be good, What do I say if they ask how I got here, even I don't know the answer to that one!" _I thought as I began to have that uncomfortable feeling again.

"Er...um, sure?'' I said as they looked at me with both confusion and suspicion at the same time.

"Kankuro?" Temari said as she pointed to where Kankuro was. Kankuro looked taken back but the regained his dignity.

"Oh! uhhh, yes. Right!" Kankuro said scratching the back of his head as he nervously laughed a bit. Temari sighed.

"Well you see I was watching that one area for the whole day and then suddenly you appeared... it seemed as though you fell from the sky or something." Kankuro said nervously as he turned his back towards Temari and I. I didn't think about anything, I wasn't sure of how I had gotten there so I couldn't reply.

"In all honesty I don't know how I got there, I was with my friends and then I ended up in Suna. I replied sadly. They nodded as if they knew exactly what I was talking about. That bothered me a bit, it made me feel as though I didn't belong here, which is probably true anyways.

"I hope you know all the trouble we are getting into by just talking to you right now." Kankuro said annoyed with this whole conversation.

_"Wow that was sudden, he was all nice to me and now he despises me." _I thought as I gave an apologetic look.

"I understand that, but honestly I have nothing to tell you. I don't know how I get here or why I am here. I just know that I ended up here on the ground outside." I said looking toward the window and seeing a sand storm that seemed to suddenly start just outside the room. Kankuro grunted.

"Well, can you give us the basics like what's your name and why you're dressed up as someone from the Akatsuki?" Temari said fairly gently.

"_Oh yeah! I'm dressed up as Konan of the Akatsuki right! I guess I'll try my best to explain to them what Naruto is in my world. Even if I am just crazy, I guess they would need to know, after all if this is a dream I still want to meet Deidara." _I thought.

"Well my name is Madison, and I'm dressed up as one of the Akatsuki because none of this world is actually real." I stated_. _They looked at me suspiciously and I kept a straight face, showing no emotion what so ever. After no one said anything I continued.

"In my world, meaning where I came from, you guys came from a manga and are fictional characters." As I was about to continue with more of the story a man ran inside our room.

"Kankuro, Temari! The Kazekage is fighting on the roof with one of the Akatsuki!" Kankuro and Temari stiffened slightly as the information washed over over them. Without thinking they ran out of the room and I was left siting there...alone.

"_UGH! I wanna see too!"_ I thought as I quickly unwrapped the blanket from me and followed them out of the room.

The hallways were confusing, and everyone I saw as I went up looked exactly as the others did. Then I saw a few ninja run through the hall. I started following them, swiftly hiding behind anything possibly in my way so they didn't notice me. Finally finding the way to the roof, I ran up a flights of stairs until I reached the top. Peering around I saw Kankuro beside Baki. They were having a conversation that I probably read in the manga but can't remember clearly.

I stayed halfway on the stairs, peering out from the hatch so I was not visible to the others. No one seemed to be coming up the stair case at the moment so I was perfectly safe where I was. I watched as Gaara controlled his sand to follow Deidara and squish his arm and as Deidara blew up Gaara's defense. But then a voice called out to me,

" An Akatsuki cloak hmm?"

My eyes widened.

**

* * *

**

**A/N Omg i'm sorry this is so short. I'm home sick and I had no time to do it so I rushed it. I need to give it to my editor so she can proof read it in time so I'M SORRY AND I PROMISE YOU THAT THE NEXT CHAPPY WILL BE BETTER! yes i'm sneaking on to the computer...I know i'm cool like that.**

**R&R please!**


	4. Readers Of Expect The Unexpected

_**EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED READERS**_

Author's Note: OMG I'm so so so so sorry! You see as much as I don't want to make lame-o Kakashi excuses I'm going to tell you honestly what happened. Well it started off as being a few weeks late but I swear to god I finished it! Then when I gave it to my editor Sammi 3 weeks ago she told me and I quote"Don't worry it won't be a week late I'll finish it on Tuesday". Now, it's more then 3 WEEKS LATE!

So just reminding you I'm still alive and that this will not be discontinued unless I notify you guys first.-sigh- Troublesome women eh? Anyways if your wondering what I have been doing(probably not but oh well) basically I need to catch up to the Naruto shippuden eps as boring as the Pervy Sages Arch is I have to watch it. Also I watched Orphan and Friday The 13th on the weekend. I actually watched Friday the 13th on Friday so it just made it that much awesomer. I also had a 6 page science test today which was insanely easy but not fun AND after school I watched The Secret Window starring Johnny Depp with my obsessive friend Victoria.

So to conclude this depressing tragic chapter XD I will say (as your probably noticed) that this page itself was not edited because my editor has died from obsessive Update-my-own-fic-and-not-yours-disorder.

So happy fanfiction reading and you will hear from me soon...If my editor is still alive...I swear to god she checks her fanfiction more then Karin checks out Sasuke! AND THATS SAYING SOMETHING! Anyways Love you guys and Talk to you soon.

~Kailey


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's note: -cries- IM SO SORRY! Everything has been a burden for me first I couldn't use wonderful Open Office and I was like oh yeah! It's gonna be on time for sure but yeah I'm sorry -face palm- ANYWAYS round of applause for the peeps that read this far! WOOT! anyways...-cough- uhmmm...I guess i should start of saying that this is my chappy today!!!!!! Yay! **

**A random fact: Hmmm...Kailey(ha, that's me!) went out for Halloween^^ on Saturday as a cat with the usage of the exact same kitty hat in this fic. Kailey also went out with her siblings...her brother was a pirate that just happened to look like Hitler and her sister was a zombie bride. (Wow its fun talking in 3rd person)**

_Kailey_

Of course I followed Sasuke after that remark, why wouldn't I? His voice was so dark and cold (not to mention extremely attractive. Can't let Sammi catch me saying that though) that I knew if I had said no, I'd be with Haku and Zabuza in my near future. As soon as I stood up, I saw I was in the the somewhat-lit halls of Sasuke's 'evil lair', Sasuke looked at me, and I got nervous as his eyes traveled up and down my body. It felt as though he looked at every inch I had grown in the last few years.

"What are you wearing?" he said, not as a question but a statement. Without even thinking up what I was going to say I replied with a smart ass remark.

"Clothes..." He gave me a look that shot killing intent right at me.

"Hmph. I can see right through your act, dobe, and if I want to kill you I will." he said darkly as he reached for his sword.

"_But Sasuke! Everyone knows you never kill anybody!" _I thought with a smirk on my face.

"And get that animal off your head, it's repulsive and it shows weakness." he added as I glared.

"_Oh he did not just disrespect the kitty hat!"_

The walk was silent after that, and I was pretty sure that Sasuke was going to assemble his 'team' today. Sasuke's eyes would flicker to me every hour or so, probably because he thought I was going to make a run for it. I wanted to think up an actual conversation to start with him so he would actually listen to me for a change. Then the stupidest thing came to mind.

"You end up killing Itachi." I said breaking the silence, my head still looking straight forward. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him tense up. He glared in my direction and reached out for something. He stopped in his tracks. I slowly stopped and looked towards him, he walked over to where I was and then he whacked me on my head with the handle of his sword. I gripped my head in pain.

"How do you know about Itachi?!" he answered cooly, but I could tell he was angry.

"Word gets out pretty fast." I shrugged showing no weakness what so ever.

"...And of course I will. Obviously." He said as he started to walk again. My jaw dropped. "_Wow I'm stupid. Sasuke is Sasuke, he probably will never believe me in the first place."_ I thought as I ran to catch up to him.

"_That is probably the most disgusting thing ever!" _I thought as I shielded my eyes as Suigetsu did his whole 'naked routine.'

"Who's this? Following you around, how cute." he said pointing towards me in a disgusted manner. I glared.

"And is that a hat? With ears?" Suigetsu said holding in laughter. I tensed up.

"Why is everyone hating on the kitty hat!" I whined.

" And I'm Kailey. Hey I'm on your side! Karin is a total bitch..." I mumbled as I kicked around me. Suigetsu smirked

"Nice to be working with you." I laughed, but then looked toward Sasuke, who was glaring at me, and immediately stopped.

"_God he scares me."_ I thought as I followed behind Suigetsu out of the somewhat crowded room.

It was weird, the whole conversation on the way to get Karin was completely and utterly different then it was in the manga. 

_ "I must've changed it just by coming here." _I thought as I walked along.

"To me, Karin is famous for her obsession over Mr. Uchiha over there." I whispered to Suigetsu as quietly as possible. Suigetsu smirked.

"How do you know Karin anyway?" He asked with an accusing tone.

"H_ow __did__ I __know__ Karin?"_ I thought as I walked along side Suigetsu.

"Well you honestly won't believe me so I'm not going to try explaining right now." I said as convincing as possible so that Suigetsu wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"Whatever." He said looking at me and walking along as if he didn't care about my answer. I frowned and sped walked to catch up with him.

I stopped in my tracks as we reached the body of water. Suigetsu and Sasuke walked on it no problem. But hey! I'm not a ninja with special powers! A normal human being can't walk across water. Unless you are Jesus' second cousin removed of some sort. They sped up their pace and I just stood there, weak and totally not useful. I didn't say anything at all, I didn't scream their names or whine.

_ "If I don't like Sakura I can NOT act like her at all."_ I thought as I stood there helpless.

"What are you doing! Hurry up!" Suigetsu yelled from a few meters away.

"I can't walk on water!" I called back. I heard bits and pieces of an argument between him and Sasuke until eventually Suigetsu turned back and ran over to me.

"Well you could've said so when, I don't know, was near you?" he said as he scooped me up over his shoulder and ran as quickly as possible to Sasuke's whereabouts.

"_OK everybody Edward Cullen may not be real but Suigetsu sure is and he ran pretty frigging fast!" _I thought with a smirk.

Suigetsu made no attempt to be gentle I was flopping all over the place! And he almost dropped me, TWICE!

"Can I ask you a question?" Suigetsu said as he walked alongside Sasuke. Finally! The conversation started up again!

"What?" Sasuke retorted, ice old as usual.

"Why are you gathering teammates?" Suigetsu asked curiously as I listened in as well.

"I have a goal. There's a better chance to achieve that goal as a small team." Sasuke answered back.

"_He means killing his brother! But he's actually good so killing him was pretty sad!" _I thought with a frown.

"But why me?" Suigetsu wondered aloud.

"From the time I got close to Orochimaru, I thought about this possibility and chose a powerful shinobi." I giggled unnoticeably.

"But then I think there's no reason to choose Karin. She, unlike me, is Orochimaru's subordinate." Suigetsu said nudging me to back him up. I said nothing thought, honestly I didn't want to get involved. So he just continued on.

"She's messed with my body before... and first off, I can't stand her attitude." He said with a funny grin.

"I second that!" I yelled.

"S_o much for not getting involved"_ I thought disapprovingly.

"It's true that there's a lot of other shinobi that would be easier to handle. But she has a special power that no one else has." Sasuke said

"Well...I have to admit that's true." Suigetsu replied.

"Oh come on! A dog has the same sense! Just get a dog!" I said, kind of pissed about Karin. Suigetsu smirked.

We walked through the halls with the jail cells at our side. I heard a few yells as Sasuke passed them.

"So it really is you guys. And who are you?" Karin said with a hand on her hip. I smiled. Everyone was waiting for my remark.

"What?!" I demanded. Suigetsu's eyes narrowed and Sasuke just looked past it.

"Nice to meet you Karin!" I said with a smirk on my face, knowing that behind me Suigetsu's jaw would be wide open. Who knew what Sasuke's expression would be like. But I didn't dare look because, well...it's Sasuke. Karin looked at me disgusted before replying.

"Wow, all cats must adore you." she said with a fake smile and obvious sarcasm in her voice. I chuckled.

"So true, at least _something alive_ likes me." I smiled with the same obvious sarcasm. Nobody said anything and Karin just glared and looked past it.

"Do we need a paramedic? Because you just got-" I stopped in mid-sentence as Sasuke interrupted me with a, "Kailey..." in his smooth calm voice. I grunted under my breath so that Sasuke wouldn't hear.

**Ok this was short but I want to start the next chapter for Sammi and I figured for it to be on time I have to finish this chapter first..PSHH! Who am I kidding that will never happenXD**

**SHOUT OUT TO MY SISTER CUZ ITS HER BIRTHDAY! OMG AND AND AND I MADE A PWNAGE PIC OF DEIDARA ITS SO AMAZING! Well LUFFLES YOU GUYS! BYE**

**~Kailey**

Editor's note: Holy frig, I've actually been done editing this for like three weeks but forgot to send it. I'M SORRY! GOMEN NE!  JE SUIS DESOLE! Λυπάμαι! Lo siento! Bitte verzeihen Sie mir. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! Merry belated Christmas...Honestly I probably wouldn't have gotten to this chapter weeks from now...But since I saw how many people were favouriting and subscribing I was like "OK! LETS DO THIS!"Anyways...hmmm not much to say really...if this chappy is late sorry for it being late XD my fault entirely unless Sammi forgets to edit again..well ANYWAYS on to the random fact.**

**A Random Fact: At school I took a career test and got Addictions Counselor. Wow. "So Sakura I understand that you are addicted to this Sasuke character, tell me about him." Kailey says as she holds up her clip board. Yeah....not me.**

**_Sammi_**

After a while, I began to get bored. I mean, sitting in a hallway with nothing to do was definitely not my thing.

"_Ohhhh! What I would give for a box of Pocky right now..." _I thought. Every now and then a random ninja I had never seen before would walk by and I would rate each one's hotness on a scale of one to ten. With Sasuke being a 10 dead on.

"_Hmmm...cut your hair and maybe we'll talk." _I smirked as I focused my eyes on an Iruka wannabe.

"I'm bored!" I said aloud to no one in particular. No answer.

"Kufufufu" I said, and then I stiffened, "Oh god, I'm in Naruto and all I can think about is a character from a completely different anime..." I thought sadly.

"_Oh my God, I actually think I'm going insane..." _I realized as I crossed my arms over my chest with a pout.

I sighed as the minutes passed by with no attempt to go quickly, and to make it even worse I was so bored that I actually tried to have a conversation...with a wall.

"Hello wall, what's your name?"

Silence.

"Do you like cake?"

Silence

"_Honestly, if I were to kill somebody in this hallway and run away .I would already be long gone." _I thought, amused with myself.

I stared stupidly at my feet and started to smack my boots together making an odd but soothing rhythm hoping the time would pass faster.

"OH SHNAP!" I yelled out loud in a whimpering voice. "_This means I can't write anymore fan-fiction until I get out of here and I just started the sequel! Will I loose all of my reviewers!? Will the internet hate me!? Will my computer miss me?! All these questions I will not be able to answer!_" I thought frowning. Without even realizing it I found myself banging on the wall behind me with my fists. Then suddenly the door swung open, revealing a very pissed off Hokage.

"What are you doing out there?! I hope that you know how much work I am drowning in right now!" Tsunade said, red faced.

"I'm bored..." I muttered slowly. Tsunade sighed but brightened as a very bored Kakashi appeared in the hallway reading what looked like "Make Out Tactics". A huge smile crept across my face, but my conscience was telling me not to glomp him. Not that I had ever listened to it before, but today was different. So I held back with all of my might not to hug him, and it seemed to work. Surprisingly.

It took Kakashi a while to look up from his new book (from Naruto I believe) but when he finally did he stopped suddenly and his eyes locked with mine and then slowly moved towards Tsunade's. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her, but so much of her fury was bottled up inside her that she couldn't respond...at least this is what I assumed. Kakashi seemed unsure about something but then asked the question that was going to be asked sooner or later.

"Hokage-sama, who is this?" Kakashi asked, gesturing to me with his book placed firmly in his hand. Tsunade just shook her head in response and motioned him towards her office. When I tried to follow, she shut the door in my face.

"The. Hell!? I JUST SPENT LIKE 5 HOURS OUT HERE ALREADY!" I yelled pounding on the door with my fists. But I got no response.

"_No way in hell am I being left out of this!" _I thought as I decided to press my ear against the door. It was really hard to hear at first but then I began to hear what they were saying more clearly.

"We will speak of _that_ later but for now, how was he?" Tsunade muttered in a whisper.

"_By 'that' was she referring to me? 'He' was probably Naruto..." _I deduced as I decided to push my ear harder against the door to test if it could help me hear more of the conversation.

"Well...they retrieved the bells. Turns out they did know my weakness after all." Kakashi said, giving a small embarrassed chuckle. I smiled. I knew what he meant by that. It was becoming harder for me to hear as the conversation went on but I knew by the gasps and by the sound of a fist against something hard, that they were talking about my Sasuke. Then I heard another part of the conversation which Kakashi said very seriously.

"We need to tell Naruto obviously, but even if we both know what he is capable of, he has just come back from training and he is the only Genin in his age group. Don't you think he needs more time to train himself for this?" Kakashi asked honestly. Tsunade muttered something which I couldn't hear and then a few minutes later I fell right on my face as they opened the door.

"Ow!Ow!Ow!" I cried rubbing my forehead repeatedly. Then my gaze fell upon the ninja shoes with the toes sticking out and the nails painted purple that were right in front of my face. I gulped and I squinted my eyes waiting for the worst. But all the came to me was a sigh and a few words.

"You heard all of that didn't you?" Kakashi asked me slowly. I looked up at him blushing but managed a nod. My eyes wandered toward Tsunade who was glaring at me.

"Did you honestly think that from all the training and missions that we have going on, that we can't sense your presence at the door? Or to to tell _truth_ from _lies?_" Tsunade said tapping her foot repeatedly on the ground.

"You know, I almost believed you even if it was a little bit suspicious, I was going to ask a few more questions but then I noticed the stain on your pants looked a lot like ink from a pen that was used to write this letter." Tsunade said as she held up the piece of paper that I wrote on in the bathroom. My eyes widened as I looked down toward my pant's pocket. Just as she had said, there was a giant stain of blue ink. I gulped, I was so dead.

"Also, Kakashi recognized your outfit right away as someone he had fought in the Mist village a few years ago named Haku. But he also noticed that your appearance was completely different then his was." Tsunade said angrily.

Tsunade then grabbed the front of my shirt and my feet suddenly left the ground. I was now dangling in the air by Tsunade's grasp, her eyes searching my face in disgust.

"Now, I want some answers and if you don't give me them I'm sure Ibiki will get them out of you." she said, practically spitting in my face. I squirmed in her grasp but then stopped in defeat.

"A-Alright I will give you your answers." I stuttered. Not knowing what I was getting my self into, or if they would believe me. I fell to the ground and gasped at the horrible, painful impact as Tsunade let go of me. I began telling them the whole story about how Naruto was an anime and how I was cosplaying as Haku with Kailey and Madison and the old man, the chocolate, ending up here, not knowing where Madison and Kailey were, and finally coming to the Hokage's office.

They started to protest but then I began to give them information on the Akatsuki, on Sasuke, on Gaara and on basically anything they asked me about. Until finally they began to believe me and my information.

"So if you're correct about all of this then the Kazekage will soon be kidnapped?" Kakashi said in disbelief. I nodded.

"Well to be honest the Kazekage was suppose to be kidnapped way before Sasuke kills Orochimaru according to the manga." I said slowly but thoughtfully.

I then recognized a member of the code team darting down the hallway, definitely in a hurry. Tsunade stood straight obviously alert of the member.

"What's the pro-" Kakashi started but the code team member interrupted him very suddenly.

"The sand's Kazekage has been taken by an organization called the Akatsuki!" She yelled as she panted heavily. Kakashi's, Tsunade's and my eyes widened.

**AN: Yay ended on a cliff hanger!(;**

**Omg I finished the chapter! Yes! I feel like I have accomplished so much hehe!**

**I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter is Madison's!**

**Love ya guys and sorry it took so long.**

**~BubblyDominos/Kailey**

Editors note: Hi guys. Sorry for the wait, but I have homework, my own fic and exams and EQAO. I'm seriously swamped. The only thing I really changed her was the grammar. Noitcif naf ym daer! (Subliminal messaging FTW!) LOL, Kail I love this chapter, this is so me. I have to say, you make WAY less typos than I do.


End file.
